Our Dates with Our Wildcats
by Vodams
Summary: Troyella, Chaylor, Jelsi, and Zepay enjoy sometime with each other! Please R&R!


**_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of the HSM characters or copyrights_**

**_AN: This is 3rd fic for HSM..Please be kind!!_**

_  
East High School  
Albuquerque, NM  
__**4:45**_

**_Cafeteria_**

_Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay were sitting around the table in the empty Cafeteria while their boyfriends were in the gym practicing_

" I now know what it feels like to be welcomed." Sharpay said

" But on the otherhand it pays to still have the whole contengency population of East High quick to jump up against the lockers when you enter the school  
or flounce down the hallway." Taylor added

" Actually it goes for all of us." Kelsi injected softly as she eyed the other three girls

Gabriella nodded.." She means that when all four of us heads to our homeroom in the morning.. all of student population moves aside."

" It comes down to two conclusions..the outsiders meaning me, Gabriella and Kelsi has now aligned ourselves to what used to be considered unsociable  
incompetants..and now all of us had an upgrade to our status that ties to High School." Taylor said

" I acted like I was the queen..when in all reality all I wanted was to be liked..and I didn't realize that until I figured out who was trying to get me and to see  
that he didn't care about my dominate side.." Sharpay added

" Shar..Zeke is a sweetie pie..he wanted to be accepted for his cooking skill and it paid off for him both ways." Gabriella exclaimed

" Yea..even Chad changed and opened up to the fact basketball isn't all about life..it's life outside the gym, the theater and the science world." Taylor added

" Jason has his shy moments but he's slowly coming out of the shy stage as well." Kelsi points out as she eyed Sharpay and Taylor then all three turned their  
gazes over towards Gabriella

Gabriella glanced at her friends sighing.." Troy also has his moments especially when it just the two of us.." Gabriella pointed out quietly

_**Gymnasium  
4:50 p.m/**_

_Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke exited the mens locker room walking across the gym floor after another day of practicing on their way towards __the  
Cafeteria where their girlfriends was waiting_

" I'm so glad that practice is over.." Chad exclaimed as he massaged his shoulder

" Earlier than expected." Jason said

" That's because we won the game..my dad won't start drilling until mid-summer." Troy revealed

" Either way..this weekend will be all about giving our girls our fully undivided attention." Zeke injected as he was the first to open the door letting the guys file  
out after him

" I know what I'm gonna do." Jason commented

" Well..either way Jase..Kelsi would enjoy it." Chad explained as Jason nodded his head as a small smile began to form

" What about you Chad?" Zeke questioned

" I'm taking Taylor to this exhibit..so she can have fun and I can enjoy life outside of the gym as she so delicately puts it." Chad answered

" She really got to you huh man." Troy implied

" Yeah..and in good way..I didn't have the right judge no one..plus call me crazy..but I just love it when she is calm and collected then fiesty the next..but it all  
ends in a positive way." Chad explained.." So what about you and Gabriella."

Troy looked at his friends.." I'm not gonna reveal any of my plans..besides all I really need is quiet time with Gabi..knowing that she's next to me is all I'll ever  
need." Troy stated as their voices carried through the empty hallway

_**Cafeteria**_

" Ssshhh..I think the boys are coming." Kelsi said as she heard sound of Tennis Shoes clicking and screeching on the floor

" Why don't we play a trick on them." Sharpay suggested as she glanced around the room then moved away from the table hiding herself

Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi caught on quickly and all four of the girls scampered off in different locations just as the door opened

" Girls..we're..." Chad and Jason called out as the two of them came inside with Troy on Chad's left and Zeke on Jason's right.." here."

" They said they'll be here waiting for us didn't they." Zeke wondered

" Yeah..but on the other hand why don't we cancel our plans and just play basketball for the entire weekend." Troy implied slyly as he winked at the guys

" Bolton..If you do then you will regret it the moment your foot step on any court." Gabriella pointed out as she came out into the open with both hands on  
her hips eyeing him sharply

" Besides if a certain someone goes back on their word..he'll be in a world of pain." Taylor injected as she revealed herself immediately locking eyes with  
her boyfriend

Sharpay followed the other two girls along with Kelsi.." And do I even have to switch into Ice Queen mode with a snap of my finger." the former Ice princess  
implied

The four guys quickly shook their heads no

" Thought so." The four girls chorused at the same time

The four guys walked over to their girlfriends and greeted them with hugs and kisses Troy was the first to break the moment.." Why don't we get on out of here  
baby."

" You won't get no arguing from me honey.." Gabriella mumbled as she removed her arms from around Troy's waist and quickly went over to the serving window  
picking up her purse and realigning her body against Troy's.." Bye girls..have fun."

" Don't Call me..cause my phone will be turned off this weekend..bye guys." Troy revealed as he and Gabriella made their way across the floor

" You too Gabi.." Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi chimed in unison as they watched their friends leave the cafeteria

" Miss McKessie..shall we be on our way as well." Chad queried as he nuzzled Taylor on her neck followed by a short tender kiss

" Mmm-hmm..Girls..I'll call you later." Taylor informed as Chad placed his hands on her waist

" Guys..see you Monday." Chad injected as he nodded his head towards Zeke and Jason

" Bye Chad.." Zeke and Jason chimed together as they bid goodbye to their friends

" And just leaves us four soon to be minus two..Miss Nielson..I believe that you and me have somewhere to be." Jason implied as he locked his arms around  
Kelsi's waist

Kelsi nodded as her shy demeanor showed up again as she nodded her head and placed it up against Jason's chest.." Bye Bye Shar..have fun." Kelsi mumbled

Sharpay placed herself in front of Zeke who locked both hands around her.." I will Kels..see you monday..bye Jason."

" You don't have to worry Sharpay..I'm gonna make sure Kelsi is taken well care of over the weekend..see you two Monday." Jason added as he and Kelsi  
turned and walked out of the cafeteria

" Then there was two..so princess..why don't we get on out of her..and I can pamper my princess for the next three days without nobody bothering us." Zeke  
commented as his hands roamed up and down Sharpay's back

Sharpay turned around in his arms and let her hands twirl around in his hair.." I think that's a good idea..cause I know that I don't deserve you-"

" Well whether you think so or not..I will have the pleasure of proving you wrong.." Zeke implied as he leaned down a little and placed a kiss on her lips then  
picked up her bag and lead the both of them out the empty cafeteria and out of the door of East High

_**The End of This Chapter**_

_**Please be kind and review my third HSM fic..I also will take any criticism or flames**_

_**Tay**_


End file.
